Coming Together
by dragonpearlz
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are on assignment with Ki Adi Mundi and his padawan Lisa. With a mission in progress and Qui and Ki both ill with the flu, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon must find a way to help Ki and Lisa connect. Pairings: Ki Adi Mundi/Lisa; Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon


Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters aren't mine. I just play with the ideas. Lisa is mine. The name of her previous Jedi Master is fake. Smarmy angsty alert.

1

Qui-Gon sniffed heavily, but Obi-Wan was too distracted to notice. "I can understand sending a team to the negotiations, but two teams?

"Their task is different than ours. We will be attending the negotiations. They will be accompanying us to the celebration dinners so that they can…network." He meant spy. In that past 2 years, since Master Adi Mundi decided to take Lisa as a Padawan her ability to woo a crowd had increased 10 fold. People felt comfortable talking to her, and best yet, around her. She was well trained on when to act clueless and when to be intelligent. But, as the Council knew, she was far from clueless, and her healer abilities served her well in a variety of different areas – spying was only one of them. "Besides, she'll look really pretty on one of our arms."

Obi-Wan smiled. "She does clean up nicely." Even though he didn't share the physical attraction, there could be no denying that she was easy on the eyes.

"Am I really to wear that?" Lisa asked, as Master Adi Mundi held up a stunning black and green gown. "It's so…flamboyant." Used to her Padawan robes and training garments, she only dressed up when she was on assignment.

"You will be stunning," he answered, packing her dress and other essentials.

"Won't it look odd…a Jedi Padawan in material possessions?"

He could feel her discomfort with the situation, and could tell she was looking for a way out of it. He put a hand on her arm. "Modesty is a trait of a Jedi, but your looks will serve us well, too."

She pulled her arm back, "Master, your hand is so cold!"

He retracted his hand and rubbed it up and down his arm.

"Are you chilled?" she asked, moving towards him. Being Master Adi Mundi's Padawan was different than being Master Losha's. Master Losha had been more forthcoming with information, where Master Adi Mundi rarely spoke with her in any way that wasn't training. Not for the first time she wondered his he took her as his Padawan, as she cautiously pushed through their bond.

He was feeling cold and worn down – quite unlike him.

"Should we ask for this mission to be reassigned?" she asked, sitting down, and encouraging him to do the same.

"No, the Council wants you to do this, and I won't let you go without me." He rubbed his forehead.

She mentally ticked off that he had a headache as well. Now she was certain. Her Master was ill. "Master, I have had solo missions in the past. And, Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi will also be there."

He smiled at her unspoken, yet clear concern. "But, not on a mission of this kind, and not since the incident." He winced. He had meant the latter half of the sentence to travel through their bond, ebbed with concern and faith. But, his mind was becoming foggy and he said it coldly, out loud. Faster than he anticipated, she shut herself off to him. "Padawan, it's not that I lack faith in your abilities-."

She held up her hand. "It's nothing. You are correct, Master."

And, they continued to pack in silence.

2

The four of them had been set up in a small cabin with two bunk beds, adjoining a cargo hold that they were using as a common area. The goal was explained: Neither side wanted peace, but both sides were demanding it. With Obi-Wan's help, Lisa would have to get at least one of them talking, and find out what is really going on.

"You mustn't -," Master Adi Mundi paused and sniffed.

_/Master…/_ Lisa sent tentatively. She lowered her shields and worry trickled across.

_/I am fine, Padawan. Please maintain your focus./_ "As I was saying, Ob-Wah-n, you must n-not- Hegashoo!"

"Bless you, Master," Lisa said, quietly.

Master Adi Mundi nodded his thanks and continued on. "You must never leave her side – not for any-an-y-thig-Hegashgoo!"

_/Master, it's been a long day. Perhaps we should retire./_

Flashing her a look of annoyance, he returned, _/I will decide when I've had enough. Not you. Remember your place, Padawan. Please let me be./_

Something inside her told her that he was in 'General' mode. But, she knew he was ailing, and despite the distance that she felt like sat between them, she needed to help him.

_/Yes, Master./_

"Her dress is quite seductive, and she will look stunning in it. You must stand by her like you d-dohn't want anybody tu-tuc-Hegashoo! Isgaha! Excuse me. Touching something of yours. Hepgshoo!" He felt in his pocket, but was unable to locate his handkerchief.

Sensing his distress, she handed hers to him. Taking a deep breath she said, "Bless you, Master. Unless you have something to add, Master Jinn, perhaps we should break for evening meal."

_/Remember your place./_ Master Adi Mundi chided her over their bond. "Master Jinn, forgive my Padawan, she tends to be over protective at times."

But, Qui-Gon shook his head. "I agree with Lisa. It has been a long day, and I'm sure we are all quite hungry. We will continue this conversation later.

Letting the Force guide her, Lisa stood next to her Master and tried to help him stand. She could feel his disorientation growing.

"Back away from me," he hissed under his breath.

She took a step back, but remained nearby.

Qui-Gon smiled. After over two years since what everyone called "the incident" Lisa was returning to the Force in the area of healing. He remembered the incident well, for it had been he who had found her – 15 – and crying over the dead body of her Master. When all the investigations were completed and all of the questions answered, it had come out that he had given her a direct order in the face of battle – which she followed to the letter, even though she felt the Force try to guide her in another direction. Had she listened to the Force, her Master would still be alive. It was decided that the situation was an accident – an incident - and there was no blame to be placed. But, what it says on paper, and what it said in her heart were two different things. Lisa was ready to leave the Temple, unable to cope with what she felt she had done.

Master Adi Mundi had seen her talents and took her for her healing and leadership qualities. But, they never really connected. Even as Lisa learned to accept the incident, and started to move on, Master Adi Mundi remained cool and distant, as always. Now, things seemed to be turning around. She could sense what he needed, and she could adapt to make sure he wasn't embarrassed by her assistance.

Lisa watched as her Master lost his footing. She grabbed his arm, and lowered him slowly to the floor, instead of letting him fall freely.

_/Get off me./_ he demanded.

_/Master, let me help you, please./_

Frustration and embarrassment gripped him. He was not so ill that he could not walk. He was not weak, and he would be perceived that way – not by another Master, another Master's Padawan, and certainly not by his Padawan. Before he could stop it, he angrily released, "I do not need your help – just like Master Losha did not need your help. I have asked you several times. Now leave me alone!"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and winced against the damage he was certain that outburst had done. Obi-Wan, who was getting the evening meal ready, paused. Lisa didn't shield this time. Instead, a wave of anxiousness and hurt flooded their bond. _/I didn't mean to kill him...I wouldn't harm you. I'm not like that. I thought you knew./_

An immediate pang of guilt stabbed his stomach. _/That's not what I meant./_

_/I finally understand. You don't open to me because you don't trust me at all./_

Quietly, and without hesitation, she walked out the door and disappeared down the hall.

3

Sniffling into a handkerchief, Master Adi Mundi looked out the window at the passing stars. He saw Qui-Gon's reflection coming up to him. "Did you find her?"

"She does not wish to be found."

"Understandable." He sighed deeply. "I didn't mean to hurt her, Qui."

"Than I can think of 100 things you could have said instead of that."

"Only 100? I lost count around 250."

"Then why did you say it Ki?"

"I'm not used to being fussed over. She and I don't have the kind of connection you and Obi-Wan have. We talk, occasionally. But, all I am to her is a trainer."

Qui-Gon kept silent.

"What is it?"

"Did she impart that role on you, or did you impart that role on her?"

"Maybe a little of both." His breath hitched. "Higashghoo!"

"Bless. How are you feeling?"

"Sick. She knew. I snapped at her then too." He sighed again. "I think I just lost my Padawan."

"So, this is where you've been hiding," Obi-Wan said.

Coming out of meditation, Lisa opened her eyes slowly. "Yes, I've been asking the Force for guidance."

"And?" he asked taking a seat beside her.

"It always leads back to Master Adi Mundi. But, it doesn't make sense. How can a good pairing happen when one doesn't respect the other?"

Uncertain of what to say, Obi-Wan assured her, "He respects you."

"Then why does he attack me with my past? Facing it I can understand, but blatant attacks?"

Receiving the information from his Padawan Qui-Gon placed a hand on Ki's shoulder. "Do you respect your Padawan?"

"Of course."

"Do you tell her?"

"Should I?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "Ki, you've been Master to the best leaders in the galaxy – Generals – for leading troops. Have you ever been the Master of a healer before?"

"No."

"You should tell her you respect her – even if it's not saying it as bluntly as that. I think it would help." Qui-Gon suppressed a cough.

Too wrapped up in his own head to notice, Master Adi Mundi responded, "Thank you, Qui."

Master Adi Mundi's steps clumped in the small room Lisa was still sitting in. "Padawan."

She looked at him. "Master." She felt pained when she looked at him. He was sickly pale. She could tell his cold was getting worse. He would need to rest soon. She still wasn't certain how she would make him do that.

"I have lead many into battle, and there have been causalities. That doesn't make me less of a leader. Sometimes things don't go as planned. I am flawed, and so are you. But, that doesn't make me respect you less – it makes me respect you more."

"Thank you," she whispered, uncertain of where this sudden speech was coming from.

"I have been quite adept at pointing out your mistakes."

"You are the Master; it's your job."

"Perhaps, but I'd like to create a relationship where we can point out each other's mistakes, and learn and grow with each other."

She nodded, silently.

"Can you point out a mistake I've made?" He hoped she would say that he shouldn't have yelled at her when she was trying to help him.

But, to his utter dismay, she replied, "You took me as your Padawan. I should have left the Order, when my Master died." And, with that, she left him alone.

4

"Egagshahoo!" Master Adi Mundi sneezed for what had to be the 20th time.

He had placed himself in the common area, to not disturb the other three. He was too distracted to sleep anyway. He had been envious of how close Padawans and their Mastered seemed. But, he had been granted a Padawan who ached for that kind of attachment again, and he had kept her at such a distance that even 2 years later, she was a stranger to him.

Her feeling that she should have left the Order didn't help either. With his history, it was felt that Ki would be the perfect match for her. But, instead he used it to pull away from her. He didn't want to burden her with his past. But, it was slowly dawning on him that she was strong enough to take solace in his pain, and learn and grow from his mistakes.

"Egahahoo!" Force, he felt miserable. He wished he could wake Lisa and ask her for assistance, but she needed her sleep, and it wasn't that much of an inconvenience to wake her for.

But, Lisa hadn't slept.

"Eghaffshoo!"

She cringed as she listed to him suffer. She had to help him. He was, after all, her Master, and she respected him. And, more importantly, he needed her.

"E…heh…ehg…Efffrasshoo!"

"Bless you, Master," she said quietly. She watched him shiver under his cloak, and draped hers over him. She sat on the floor beside him and massaged the back of his neck.

"Mmm…"waves of comfort floated through their bond, at him, and he sent waves of nervous contentment back. _/Padawan, thank you./_

_/It's nothing, Master./_

_/It's something. It's your character, your nature./_ A ripple moved across their bond and she released his neck. "Effrasshoo! ASHGashoo!"

_/Bless you, Master. Here./_ She handed him another handkerchief.

_/Thank you. Where did you get these?/_

_/You're not the only one who packs, Master./_

Following the Force guidance, he moved closer to her.

She welcomed him into her embrace, and wrapped an arm around him. She was sure it didn't afford him much relief. But, she hoped it made him comfortable.

He shivered, and she put her other hand on his leg.

_/We arrive in less than four hours, are you ready?/_ he asked her.

_/I will be fine, Master. It's you I'm concerned about./_

_/You need not concern yourself with my health. We have almost 12 hours once we arrive where I can rest./_

_/And, I will be sure you do, Master./_

Sleepily, he snuggled into her, and she held him closely as he was granted some much needed rest.

4

"Thank goodness we got you here before our cold worsened," Lisa said as she carefully handed her Master a cup of tea.

_/Flu./_ His throat had been giving him a good deal of trouble when they landed, so he spoke in telepathy as much as he could get away with.

"Hm?" she asked. He was running quite a fever, so she was rotating out cool cloths.

_/Flu. This is affecting me more like the flu./_

"Oh, my. I do hope that this isn't what Master Jinn is coming down with."

He snuffled heavily. "Heh-keh-Egchoo!" As the sneeze rocked him forward, he grabbed his head in pain.

She sat down next to him on his bed, and gently massaged his scalp, her fingers moving over the pressure points gently.

_/What about Qui?/_

"He's sick, Master. He has been since before we left the Temple. I'm surprised you didn't notice."

More than anything he was surprised that he knew so little about his Padawan's strengths and weaknesses. He had told the Council that she was a capable spy, and that she had proven herself well in battle. He never paid attention when she was healing people – she seemed to know what she was doing, and rarely asked him for help in that area. How foolish he felt that he had overlooked her best skill. He yawned widely.

"Drink your tea. I put some herbs in it that should afford you some rest, and hopefully relieve some of your symptoms."

He did as she requested and soon felt sleep take over.

"Ha-hisshssh!"

Master Adi Mundi jolted awake. "Lisa?" he called out, and winced. His throat still hurt terribly, but something had woken him. Something had changed. _/Padawan, where are you?/_

_/I'll be in shortly, Master. I have to take care of something first. Rest your eyes. You are safe./_

Master Adi Mundi nodded and felt his eyes close as sleep over took him again.

"My God, Obi-Wan, what happened?" Lisa demanded, as he assisted a very pale, very congested, very sneezy Qui-Gon into the room.

"Huh-Choo! Heh-Chisshssh!"

"I don't know. We were midway through the negotiations and he started sneezing. We tried to clear the air, give him water, and various other things, but he won't stop."

"Heh-Chessh! Hep-Tchoo! Heh-Shoosh!"

"Bless you, Master Jinn," Lisa said, offering him a handkerchief, which he quickly took.

"Th-th-heh-shooh! Thangs. Hepshoo!"

"Come, Master. Sit here with me." Obi-Wan guided him to a small sofa that was in the entry room of their suite.

Unsteadily, Qui-Gon joined him. Obi-Wan opened his arms to Qui-Gon and embraced his Master fully. He unbraided his hair and started to rub small circles on his back. Lisa silently wished she had that connection with her Master.

_/Lisa?/_

Speaking of which… "Yes, what is it?"

_/Who is sneezing?/_

"Master Jinn."

_/What time is it?/_

_/Half past four./_

_/Three hours until the dinner. I shall…I sh…shall…/_ "Hepeghish!" His head pounded again, though not as hard as before his nap.

"You shall not do anything except stay here, and get some rest. I'll have Obi-Wan stay, and –."

"No." His voice was rough and gravely. "I won't send you out there alone."

"You need someone to look after you – both of you. I can do this, Master."

"Egashoo! Epgshoo!"

"Bless you."

Master Adi Mundi sniffed heavily. _/Please don't go…alone./_

_/Would you rather I stayed and Obi-Wan went?/_

_/Yes, but we need both of you to make a presence. I have a bad feeling about this./_

_/Don't worry, Master./_ she soothed, as she rubbed his shoulders until he fell asleep.

5 – some mentioning of blood.

"You do look stunning," Obi-Wan complimented her, as they walked into the dinner hall.

"Thank you," she answered, humbly. She felt terribly out of place, and was trying to look confident, even though all she felt was terrified. The dress was extremely form fitting and showed off an ample amount of cleavage, that she wasn't even aware that she had. Her lightsaber had been secured to the top of her thigh, just incase. But, she was still curious how she was going to get to it, exactly.

"I hope Master Adi Mundi is sleeping."

"Don't bet on it."

Both Masters had been awake when they left. Master Adi Mundi was almost beside himself with worry. He made her promise to leave their bond open at all times, and to call for him if she needed even the slightest bit of help. Master Jinn's sneezing had stopped for the most part, but he was exhausted and sleeping on and off as his body would allow.

"Do you always call your Master, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes."

"Never by his first name?"

"No."

"Does he ever call you by your first name?"

"Very infrequently."

Obi-Wan digested this. "That's a shame. So formal. Was it like that with your old Master?"

Lisa sighed sadly, "No."

"Oh." Obi-Wan had met Master Losha, but in the presence of others, that relationship had seemed formal as well. He supposed it was all a public show of respect. His heart went out to her – how difficult it must be to be bonded to a Master who doesn't open up. He remembered her coming to his quarters late at night and venting about the day. He always wondered why her answer was always, "I just can't," when he asked why she didn't talk to her Master about things. Now, he understood, and it saddened him.

She noticed. "Don't be concerned. I have grown used to it. Someday I hope to be half as good of a leader as he is."

Obi-Wan smiled, with an outward show of strength, but he still felt sorry for her.

They entered the hall, which was a swirl of faces and decorations. Dancing and food. Fun and festivities. Both of them felt it right away – something was amiss. Lisa wrapped her arm in Obi-Wan's, and they schmoozed around the room.

While they spoke to Ambassador Dragay one of the delegates who was _very_ interested in seeing the treaty be signed, Obi- Wan excused himself. "It's Qui-Gon. He's calling for me. I'll be back shortly."

"I'll be fine. You go." She smiled at the Ambassador. He was charming and handsome. He made himself very easy to talk to, and he seemed to like to hear himself talk. She opened up the Force around her and went into healer mode. He took to it instantly.

"You're young companion, is he alright?" Ambassador Dragay asked as Obi-Wan hurried up the stairs out of the hall.

"Of course. Just a piece of urgent business to attend to."

"Yes, you Jedi. Always urgent business. It's a wonder you have time for us at all."

"The Council has always been interested in helping create peace across the galaxy."

"How about in one little room?"

"Huh?"

"Have a dance with me?"

Lisa smiled and agreed. But, before the dance was over, he was already leading her off the floor and up a small staircase.

_/Master?/_

_/I am here./_ He was exhausted. He had either been sleeping or dozing. A ripple came across their bond – not unlike the one when he had sneezed earlier.

_/Tell Obi-Wan I am up a small staircase to the right of the dance floor…down the hall… and in the third room on the left. There is a window and it looks like a corridor…and oh!/_ Her transmission to him stopped suddenly.

_/Padawan?/_

Silence.

_/Padawan?/_

Silence.

_/Lisa?/_

Silence.

Deftly, he grabbed his lightsaber and jumped out of bed. With wobbly footing he walked into Qui-Gon's room, where Obi-Wan was taking care of a feverishly delirious Qui.

"I told you not to leave her. And, now she may be in danger. She's not answering me. She cut off mid sentence," he said to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry, Master Adi Mundi. I didn't expect anything to happen in ten minutes."

"Obi-Wan… don't leave me… Heshkissh!" Qui-Gon's voice was filled with delirium and panic.

Alarmed, Obi-Wan looked down at his Master. Sweat lined his brow and soaked his long graying hair. Fever bright eyes glistened with tears and his whole body was shaking.

"I understand. But, the mission… Eghashho!" He stepped away, and felt his head spin. "Egashoo! Epshoo! Efresgahshoo!" He took a few stumbling steps backwards, and was surprised to be caught by Obi-Wan.

"You must rest, Master," he said.

"I must… I … must… Egashoo!" He sniffed – but was too congested. "Esgahshoo!" He blew his nose fully and rested against Obi-Wan for a second. "I must rescue my Padawan."

"Let me go. You two stay here," Obi-Wan pleaded. As loathe as he was to leave his Master, Master Adi Mundi could not help her any if he was too sick to defend himself, let alone her. His need to help her was admirable, but not practical.

Master Adi Mundi nodded, and told Obi-Wan the directions she had relayed to him.

"Qui… I'll be back," he whispered, after he watched Obi-Wan leave. He used the Force to ground himself, and quickly slipped out the door.

Only vaguely aware of what was going on, Qui-Gon nodded. The feeling of being abandoned set in, and a slow tear rolled down his cheek. He sneezed harshly, "HASHissh!" and closed his eyes as the illness overtook him again.

The Ambassador led Lisa into an immense suite, where he asked her to sit down.

She did so, daintily, and quickly contacted Master Adi Mundi. _/Master, I am no longer safe. Where is Obi-Wan?/_

She didn't get a reply, but instead a feeling of extreme alarm and disorientation, followed by faith and strength.

_/Master, you're not coming for me, are you? Master, stay in bed. I can handle this./_

Silence.

Either she was being ignored, or something awful had happened. She was hoping it was the former rather than the latter.

"What do the Jedi want with the peace treaty?" the ambassador asked.

"Peace."

"Nobody wants peace anymore. And, if that's all they wanted, they wouldn't have sent a little seductress like you, now would they?"

She didn't answer.

"Would they?" he yelled and slapped her across the face.

"The Jedi are selfless. They want peace for all kinds. And it all starts with one."

"That's poppycock, and you know it. What is it they wanted you to find out?"

Lisa felt a sharp stinging on her cheek. The Ambassador had put on a long metal claw and was stroking her face and neck with it. Beads of blood were popping up and trickling down her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered innocently. She moved her dress and felt her lightsaber against her thigh. She thought of turning it on and cutting through the dress. But, the Force kept guiding her that this was not the time.

He slapped her, harder this time. "You are lying. I don't take kindly to lies."

"I don't know what answer you want, but I'm telling you the truth."

"Fine. You're a Jedi"

"I'm a Padawan."

He chuckled. "All this for a Padawan? Well, all the better. I thought the Jedi didn't want worldly goods. Why the intoxicatingly beautiful dress?"

"I am a woman. I do like to feel pretty."

"And I am a man. I do have needs. So what say you about fulfilling our needs as a man and a woman and I'll let you go?"

"I will not!" she stood up, but he pushed her back down.

_/Master, I need you./_

Silence.

Suddenly, every repressed memory she had came flooding back. The death of Master Losha. The hours of meditation with Master Adi Mundi. The lack of communication after he felt she should be over Master Losha. The lack of healing training, that she had found so natural. The lack of concern for her in anyway, except how much she respected him and knew her place. Then suddenly the worry in his eyes when she left this evening. The apology on the shuttle. The fact that he suddenly tried to make and effort, and that she – in her need to be accepted – thought he would be there for her. He was leaving her to die. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for battle.

She stood up and went to put distance between herself and the Ambassador. She stood next to the bed, closer to the middle of the room. She tried to get a grip on her lightsaber, but the dress was too slippery. Trying to buy time she asked, "Why do you want the treaty so badly?"

"Isn't it obvious? My people are dying. The biochemical warfare has done its job."

"Biochemical warfare?" She didn't remember reading that in the briefs.

"Yes. There is an infestation of a disease call the Harvangers. It only strikes people whose immune systems are low. It hits them like a flu at first, and then the sneezing becomes uncontrollable, the fever becomes too high for the body to compensate, the delirium causes suicidal impulses. The body kills itself trying to kill the virus. _They_ have the antidote. We need it or else we're all going to die."

She remembered her Master and Qui-Gon. "What is the antidote?" she asked.

He moved towards her. "You have fine legs you know. I would love to get between them."

"What is the antidote called?" she repeated more firmly, moving away from the bed and starting for the window.

"Penicillin. Simple on other planets, but not on this one. The disease has killed off most of our women – who let themselves get run down in child birth and the like. I haven't had a woman in a long time…"

She gasped, surprised that something so common could cure this ailment.

He took her gasp to mean something else. "I see you want something too." In a move too quick for her to get out of, he grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Her skirts moved, and her lightsaber became accessible.

With Jedi reflexes she grabbed the lightsaber, lit it, and moved off the bed. "You will not take what you want from me."

"I will."

Suddenly, the door fell open, and Master Adi Mundi stood in it. Eyes glowing with anger, face pale with illness. Lisa's heart soared. He hadn't forsaken her. It just took him a little time to get there.

"Ah, I see why you asked for the antidote. No matter."

"Lisa, come to me," Master Adi Mundi commanded.

Not lowering her eyes or her lightsaber she moved in his direction.

"Get behind me," he ordered. "And, no matter what happens, do not look back-."

Her memories flashed to Master Losha. "Don't wait for me," he called to her in the middle of the battlefield.

"-go to the Council, tell them anything you have learned –."

Her mind when back to the battlefield, "Tell the council they were waiting for us."

"-and if you lose sight of me, do not worry. I will be fine." His voice was steady, slow, thoughtful.

Unlike Master Losha's, "I will meet you at the Temple. I have another option," he yelled to her amidst the blaster fire. She watched him get shot. She saw herself applying the dressings, but it wasn't lethal. He told her, even now to leave… But, if she hadn't left…

"Oh please," the Ambassador stated and drew and fired a blaster at Master Adi Mundi. He was unable to deflect it and it caught him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and dropped his lightsaber. When Lisa went to get it she saw a figure creeping around the edge of the room – it was Obi-Wan.

She picked up her Master's lightsaber and went to his side.

"All I wanted was a little release," the Ambassador told her plainly.

"Run, Lisa," he told her. "I'll be fine. Egahshoo!" He didn't feel fine. But, it was his job to protect his Padawan, not the other way around. Searing off a piece of her dress, she wrapped his shoulder as tightly as she safely could.

Silently, Obi-Wan crept up behind the Ambassador. But, not silently enough. The Abassador turned on him. "And you!" he shouted, firing a shot, which Obi-Wan deflected. As Obi-Wan and the Ambassador fought, Lisa helped Master Adi Mundi to his feet.

"Lisa, go," he demanded. "I don't feel so…" and with that he passed out cold.

Using the force, she floated him into the air. "Obi-Wan, we have to go get Qui-Gon – now!"

Just a moment before her order, one of the deflected shots hit the Ambassador in the chest, who reached for his commlink. "The Jedi are trying to sabotage the peace talks. They are trying to kill me…"

With some shuffling, and Obi-Wan carrying Master Adi Mundi, they ran back to their room.

"Qui, we have to leave now!" she demanded, the second the doors opened.

"Master, we must go. Qui-Gon…" Obi-Wan shook him awake.

"You left me, Padawan," Qui-Gon answered back in a weak voice. "You don't care about me. I mean nothing to you."

"Qui, that's not true. You know that."

"It's part of the illness," Lisa explained as she sent a message to the Temple, hastily explaining what was happening. She requested a transport and demanded that it be expedient. "Suicidal thoughts…" she said as she ran past him and gathered their cloaks, tunics, and the array of handkerchiefs and herbs she always carried with her.

"You carry, Master Adi Mundi. I'll help Qui-Gon walk."

Obi-Wan looked at her blankly for a moment, not used to being ordered – especially not by her.

"Now, Obi-Wan, we don't have time to pause."

Quickly, seeing she was right, he lifted the still unconscious Master onto his back and the four of them ran into the woods.

6

Once they were deep enough in, they slowed down their pace considerably. Master Adi Mundi had woken up groggy and disoriented. Obi-Wan had laughed manically when he was asked if he missed something. With him awake, and Qui-Gon disoriented and utterly depressed, the group decided to stop for a minute.

"Egashoo! Efresshoo! I thought I told you to – Egashoo! leave me, Padawan, " Master Adi Mundi chided.

"I wasn't leaving a second master to die. You can punish me when we get home," Lisa answered coldly. She finished properly dressing his wound. "You'll live," she said with a smile, which she dropped when it was met with a cold glare. "I wasn't ignoring the Force again," she explained and went to check on Qui-Gon.

"I had to help Lisa," Obi-Wan was explaining to Qui-Gon.

"I needed you, and you left me for another? Heshhishh!"

"Blesses, Master," Obi-Wan responded gently. "I didn't leave you."

"You did. I asked you not to and you did. Are you starting to become attracted to Lisa? Do you value her more than you value me?"

"No, Master. She needed help."

"She has her Master."

"Who needed help."

"Hesshissh!"

"Bless you, Ma-." But, Qui-Gon had turned his back on Obi-Wan, and was no longer listening.

"We have to keep moving," Lisa said. "We've been in one place far too long. And," she curled her fingers, "oh bloody hell."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, helping Qui-Gon to his feet.

"No situation is so bad it can't get worse."

"What do you-." And then he heard it. The rumble of thunder.

"We have to move and build a shelter. The storm should be here within an hour. Let's hope the transport is here sooner." With that, she assisted her Master to his feet and the group was on the move again.

Within 20 minutes they started to feel a cool crisp drizzle.

"We have to stop and build the shelter," Obi-Wan stated.

"I see a cavern. Up that mountain a little. Do you think we can get there in time?" She pointed to it.

"We can make that," Obi-Wan confirmed as they continued to the cavern.

They made it to the cave, but not before the rain came crashing down on them. The mountainside became slippery and they were soaked to the bone by the time they arrived. But, they arrived. Obi-Wan scouted the cave, and when he was certain that they were alone, they started up a fire.

"Here you go, Master," Lisa said, as she placed his now dry cloak over his shoulders.

He shook with chills. "Thanks." He paused, looking at her. He saw her take control. He was so proud. But, how to tell her. This wasn't something he had much practice at. "What did you do to make him lash out at you?" He winced. His throat hurt. And, it wasn't something that he wanted to say.

Her green eyes flashed angrily at him. "I was doing my job. I found out why he wants peace so badly. Though I couldn't find out why the other side wants it."

"Well that's so-s-someth-Egashoo! Somthig." He blew his nose and felt his head throb. He nudged himself closer to the fire.

"Thank you for coming to get me," she offered quietly. She had been surprised to see him there. He who barely seemed to care that she existed for the past 2 years. It had been easier for her to believe that he didn't care and he wasn't coming. It felt good to be mistaken.

He was surprised. "It's my job," he stated plainly.

Her heart fell, and he felt the disappointment across their bond. By the time he looked to see what was wrong, she had crossed the cave and had pulled Obi-Wan towards the back.

"Any luck with Qui-Gon?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"No. He still won't talk to me."

"If I talk to him, will you take to my Master?"

"What do you need me to talk to Master Adi Mundi about?"

"The only thing he's said to me is, he asked what I did to make the Ambassador lash out at me, and he said it was his job to come get me when I called for him."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "How's your face?" he asked. It had turned purple and though the cuts had stopped bleeding, there were still streams of dried blood running down her cheek.

"Sore."

"Did he ask if you are alright?"

"No." Tears appeared in her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked tenderly.

"I think it's time for me to leave the Order. I can't live like this anymore. It's not like he would notice if I was there anyway." She sniffed back the tears, though a few fell.

"The Order would notice," he said softly. Nobody had seen her cry since the week of Master Losha's death. She was hurting, badly. And, like him, she was sure that things with her master would return back to normal. Unlike him, she couldn't live with that reality anymore.

"Yea. They'd lose a spy," she said and went to sit next to Qui-Gon.

Gently, she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling out the knots. "Are you alright, Master Jinn?" she asked quietly.

"Qui-Gon," he replied gruffly. "Like in classes. Call me Qui-Gon."

"Yes, sir. Um, Qui-Gon." She paused and waited for his answer. Receiving none she tried again. "What is the matter?"

"My Padawan wasn't there when I needed him. And he sees no problem with it." He sniffed liquidly.

"I'm sorry. That's my fault. You see, he left the party to be with you, but they were waiting for him to leave. And, the second he left, one of the Ambassadors made their move. It was going to get ugly. But, with Master Adi Mundi and Obi-Wan flanking him, there were less casualties than there could have been."

"HesshISH! But, I needed him."

"Bless. I know. But, you were safe. And I was not. He put the needs of the mission first, as he was instructed to do when you were feeling better."

"I know. I just felt so abandoned."

"Mast-Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan would never leave you for good. He loves you too much. You mean too much to him. If you want to get angry at anyone, get angry at me. If I had been able to handle myself better, than he wouldn't have had to leave your side."

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows at her, impressed with her willingness to take responsibility for others actions. She would make a good leader someday. Much like her Master. He smiled. "I'm not angry at you."

In the meantime, Obi-Wan had sat next to Master Adi Mundi. They watched in silence as in a few short minutes Lisa had Qui-Gon smiling again.

"She is amazing, isn't she?" Obi-Wan asked.

Master Adi Mundi looked at him scandalized. "I don't discuss this sort of thing with other Padawans."

"Then I'll discuss it with you," Obi-Wan said taking a deep breath. "Tonight alone, your Padawan retrieved information, took control of an out of control situation and saved our lives, scouted for a place to say away from the rain, contacted the Temple, took care of the sick, and took care of people's mental states. That, to me, is pretty amazing."

"I can agree with that."

"But, all I have seen you do is chastise her, chide her, and treat her like intellectual property to be molded and released."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't call her by her name. You don't seem to know her strengths, and yet you chide her for her weaknesses."

"Young Kenobi, you know not of what you speak. I was very concerned about her, and as I recall you told me not to worry, that you would take care of things. How dare you throw that in my face now."

"She didn't notice how much you needed her."

"She did, Padawan Kenobi. And she asked if she should stay, but I told her to pay attention to the mission."

"So, what you're saying is, she tried to be there when you needed it, but you pushed her away. And, when she did her job, you chided her for it?"

Ki Adi Mundi said nothing.

"No wonder she wants to leave the Order. The closest thing to friendship that she gets is from other Padawans. And, all she wants it from is you." Knowing he said way too much, and would be 'talked to' about it later, Obi-Wan got up and sat near Qui-Gon. Lisa was already asleep against the far wall.

"Lisa?" Heavy coughing followed the whisper. _/Lisa, please rise, I would like to talk to you./_

Lisa shook herself out of her dreams, and sat up, as her Master commanded. _/Yes Master?/_

_/May I stay near you? I am cold./_

_/Yes, Master./_

Lisa draped both her cloak and his over him and shivered against the chill in the air.

_/Please come under the cloak too. It's far to cold tonight to be without one./_

Lisa settled herself silently. _/Is there something you wanted, Master. Or is that it?/_

_/Call me Ki./_

She put her hand to his head. _/Your fever must be higher than I thought./_

He blushed. Had he been so cold to her these past few years that she thought a simple act of kindness was a form of delirium? _/No higher than it has been./_

_/Than why the lack of formalities?/_

_/Because we are Master and Padawan, and we should have a casual living relationship as well as a formal working one. I'm afraid I haven't been very accommodating for the former./_

_/Every master is different…/_

_/But, they still have to bond properly with their Padawan. And I have…/ _a ripple passed through their bond. "Egashoo! Egagfresshoo!"

_/Blesses, Mast – um…Ki./_

He smiled and moved himself a little closer to her. _/I have failed you Padawan./_

_/You have not. I have failed the Order./_

_/No!/_ he snapped. _/And, I don't want to hear you say that ever again./_

_/Yes, sir./_

_/I have been told twice in the past day that you want to leave the Order. I have not done my job as your Master if I have made you feel so outcast and alone that you feel that leaving is the only way to end the pain./_

She had nothing to say to that. _/It's okay./_

_/It is not. And I apologize. I have made a lot of mistakes in the past 2 years. But, if you are willing to speak up and tell me when things happen…/ _another ripple. "Egashoo! Egashoo!"

"Blesses," she whispered.

_/…whether they are things in your life, or things I do… tell me. I am interested in hearing your thoughts and feelings on things. And, I need you to tell me – to put me in my place – when I do something that causes you pain. I don't want you to hurt in silence anymore./_

_/It's not respectful to speak back to your Master./_

_/Did you speak back to Master Losha when he did things you didn't agree with?/_

_/Generally./_

_/Did you respect him less than you respect me?/_

_/No./_

_/I want you to feel comfortable speaking to me. In proper instances, call me by my first name, and I will call you by yours. Whatever it takes. I don't want you to leave the Order because of my mistakes./_

_/I appreciate that Master – Ki. But, that needs to work both ways. I need you to speak to me as well. Not just well you are ill and need a healer./_

He took a deep breath. _/That is not something that I am accustomed to doing./ _He felt sadness trickle over their bond. _/But, I will try./_

_/That's all I ask, Master./_

_/Lisa?/_

_/Hm?/_

_/I'm proud of your leadership skills tonight. Obi-Wan told me about you taking charge and getting us to safety. You will make a fine general one day, if that's what you chose to do. You're healing skills are of the highest quality too. I am proud to be your Master./_

Lisa beamed, and he felt the pride and happiness wash over the bond like a wave. He smiled inside. That was easy. He had missed out on so much. He hoped that things would continue this well moving forward. _/Rest well, Lisa./_

_/Rest well…Ki. Wake me if you need anything./_

When the transport arrived a few hours later, with a healthy supply of blankets and penicillin, the crew found Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sitting together quietly talking, and Ki and Lisa snuggled together sound asleep.


End file.
